


hold me

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Caretaking, Cuddling, Drinking, Episode: s02e12: Beach House, F/M, Fluff, Mid Canon, non established relationship, six drink amy santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say "I love you" #58: you don't have to say anythingGina tires of caring for six drink Amy and pawns the responsibility off on an unsuspecting passerby.





	hold me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and I love his pairing so I hope you all enjoy!!

“Hey! Hey! Jake! Emergency!” Gina whisper-called, snapping her fingers in Jake’s direction.

He turned and cocked his head, puzzled. “What's wrong?” he asked.

“Amy's down for the count. I've been taking care of her for a whole hour and my patience is almost completely gone, can you make sure she doesn't kill herself before she passes out?” Gina asked desperately.

Jake glanced between his childhood friend and his fellow detective, who was currently attempting to balance a straw across her nose.

“Sure. You go get some sleep, I'll look after Ames,” he agreed.

Gina hopped up off of the couch and clasped both hands together before bowing deeply. “Thank you, thank you! Six drink Amy is a doozy, I wish you all the best,” she said, quickly scurrying upstairs before Jake could change his mind.

He rolled his eyes before settling down on the couch next to Amy. “Hey there, how's it going?” he asked, making his voice higher.

Amy grinned. “Coming back down to five drink Amy, so way better than it was,” she said cheerfully.

“Ah, well, that's nice,” Jake affirmed.

“Yeah! I started ranking crossword puzzle creators by hotness,” she said, drumming her fingers against the table.

“Where would I fit in on that list?” her partner asked jokingly.

Amy thought for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin as she studied his face intently. “Hm. Probably somewhere between Ben Gordon and Frank Longo,” she said definitively.

“Is that a good placement?” Jake asked genuinely.

She giggled. “Obviously! They're cute,” she said, propping her head up in one hand, “y’know, you're really cute. I mean it. I've always thought it,” Amy rambled.

Jake raised an eyebrow. “Really?!” he asked, stunned.

The brunette giggled. “Of course! When you do that little thing where you poke your tongue in the side of your cheek, it makes me want to melt. Also makes me wonder what else you could do with that tongue…” she said, trailing off as she furrowed her brow in concentration.

Her partner’s face burned bright red. “Uhm, well, that's an interesting thought, huh,” he stammered.

Amy grinned. “Yeah. It is. If only I could snap back into four drink Amy…” she said wistfully.

Jake almost choked. “I think we need to get you to bed,” he said, changing the subject.

“Mhm. I can't believe I let Gina do this to me,” the other detective moaned.

The brown eyed boy smiled sympathetically. “Need help standing up?” he asked, lifting himself off the couch then holding out a hand.

“Nopity nope nope, I've got this,” Amy insisted, waving his hand away and throwing herself upwards. She was on her feet for a moment before collapsing back onto the couch.

Jake chuckled. “Want me to carry you? You can take my bed down here so I don't have to take you up stairs. I'll kick Charles out,” he offered.

“Yes please,” the brunette said meekly.

Her friend smiled sweetly. “Alright, here goes,” he said, moving his arms underneath her and cradling her before picking her up. He brought her close to his chest as she draped her arms around his neck.

“Thanks for looking after me after Gina abandoned me,” Amy mumbled.

“Any time,” Jake said, his smile widening as they reached the door to his room. He gently pushed it open with his foot, Amy clutching onto him tighter as he wobbled slightly.

“Charles! Charles!” he whispered as he moved to gently lay Amy down in his bed.

His friend sleeping on the floor stirred. “Jake? What's going on?” he asked groggily.

“I'm taking over this room, bitch,” Amy mumbled.

“What?” Charles asked, puzzled.

“Amy’s drunk, I needed to carry her to bed and I wasn't about to take her upstairs, do you mind going up to sleep in her room? It's the first one on the left in the hallway to the right,” Jake explained.

The brunette girl giggled as she nestled under the covers. “Aw, you know exactly where I'm staying. You do care about me,” she said, amazed.

Jake smiled and moved to stroke her hair. “Of course I care, dum-dum. I cradled you in my arms all the way here!” he said jokingly.

Even in the dark, Jake could sense Charles’ grin from across the room. “I'll be upstairs. See you in a minute, Jakey?” he asked.

His brown eyed friend nodded. “I'm gonna make sure she's okay and I'll be right up,” he said, gesturing over his shoulder.

Charles gave a last unsettling smile before disappearing up the stairs. Jake rolled his eyes before turning back to Amy.

“Alright, you need anything? There's a trash can by the bed already,” he joked.

Amy giggled. “Thanks for your confidence in me,” she said, pulling the comforter up to her face.

Jake smirked. “You did just throw up about thirty minutes ago, so it's not entirely unfounded,” he pointed out.

“Point taken,” she replied, giggling again.

The pair gazed at each other for a moment, Jake almost dozing off while standing before snapping out of it.

“Well, if there's nothing else you need, I'll be on my way. Good night, sleep tight, see you in the morning. I'll have a hangover cure ready and waiting,” he said, patting Amy on the head before turning to head out the door.

“Wait,” she croaked.

Jake turned back around. “Yes?”

“Could you stay with me? I'm uh, a little more…paranoid while like…this. In the dark,” the brunette requested, pulling back the covers to invite him under.

He hesitated. “Um, sure. I mean, of course! Anything you need,” he stuttered before padding across the room, taking off his house slippers, and laying down next to his friend. She sweetly tucked him into the bed, making sure he had enough of the blankets.

“Well…” Jake started.

“Hold me. Please,” Amy interjected.

The other detective was taken aback, but eventually complied. “If you say so,” he said, turning onto his side so that his partner was in front of him and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her in closer to him as she relaxed into the embrace.

“Thanks again. I'm happy that you're here. I'm happy that I know you,” she whispered thoughtfully.

“I-” Jake started.

“Shhh, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know,” she said, turning over slightly to press a finger over his lips. Jake only smiled and nodded, trying not to show how delighted he was at her confession.

“G’night,” Amy said, ruffling Jake’s hair before turning over and settling her hands on top of his.

“Good night,” her partner echoed, tightening his embrace and resting his head on top of hers.

Amy gave a contented sigh as she drifted off to sleep. Jake looked down to see the blissful expression on her face and grinned.

 _“I'm happy that you're here. I'm happy that I know you,”_ played over and over again in his head as he kept breathing in deeply, joining Amy in the land of the unconscious. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave a comment with any thoughts and opinions you may have!! I'm having so much fun with these 100 ways to say I love you, so they're def gonna keep on coming


End file.
